The Godfather
by Kaiserreich
Summary: Harry Potter, on new adventures. This time, in the US! Watch Harry deal with demigods, monsters, weird friends, and one royally fucked up family!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. I own neither Harry Potter, nor Percy Jackson. This being said, on with the story!**

Harry Potter sat in his room, sulking. This was no different from how it had been the rest of the summer, as Harry was thoroughly depressed and had nothing better to do. So, Harry continued to sulk. Harry continued to sulk for a few more minutes, before standing up with a sigh. There was some sounds from his joints, but these were, after all, normal. Not like the rest of Harry. Harry was a wizard, you see, and he could perform various supernatural tricks classified as _magic_. This was something none of the Dursleys advertised as they were afraid of magic, but also public opinion.

Now, back to the story. Harry stood up, checked the door (which was still locked) and flung himself back on the bed. He was thankful the room was dark. Harry had always been attracted to the dark, one could even say it was in his nature. And, it was wonderful when one wanted to sleep. These was the last thoughts that went through Harry's mind before he fell asleep.

That was when his luck stroke again. An ear shattering roar pierced the air, and something heavy could be heard impacting something that sounded suspiciously like the cold, hard ground. This heavy thing, from the beeping, glass shattering, and metal twisting sounds it made, could be thought of as a car. Or, rather, something that once was one (as it had undoubtedly been destroyed far beyond a mechanic's worst nightmare).

Harry blearily reached for his glasses, and once found, perched them on his nose. He could see Hedwig in her cage on the other side of the room, and she appeared to be panicked. That was first on Harry's priorities, let her out, and then look what had happened. By the sounds of it, a car had driven straight into something which from the roar, sounded like a troll. Quickly climbing out of the bed, Harry opened the window after taking away the blinds. As Hedwig flew out, he could do nothing but gape and stare.

What was outside looked like a huge, fat, wrinkly human. And by huge, Harry meant a little taller than the housetops of Privet Drive (and the rest of the neighbourhood, too). And by fat he meant so fat that it laid in layers. It was disgusting. Now that he thought about it, the wrinkles _might_ have been fat. His train of thought was quickly stopped, by a single, huge eye focusing on him. The face of the _thing_ could have been described as human, were it not for the single eye and the _sheer, bloody hugeness_ of the thing.

It appeared to be sniffing the air, as if it's single eye didn't function well. There was a few hairs on its head, and the whole of the left arm was covered in tattoos. _Who in their right mind would tattoo something like that?!_ The eye focused on him again, and it appeared to see him this time. Harry nervously reached for his backpack, the one he had thoughtfully packed for an abrupt escape (if needed). It contained his wand, Gringotts key, a small knife, some hermetics, his cloak, the photo album, a wad of muggle money, and some wizarding change.

This could surely be classified as an emergency, could it not? Anyway, the huge, monstrous thing (cyclops, a voice in Harry's head whispered), seemed ready to do something, like, say, smash his huge fist into the side of the house Harry sat in. Realising this, Harry decided to make a quick escape. He went to the window, climbed out, hesitated, and let go. He landed on the soft grass of Southern England, his knees folding themselves. Harry painfully got up, and started to run away. He had to get away, it was the only hope of survival. He spared a thought to the Dursleys, before squashing it. They deserved whatever they got, relatives or not. The best way to get away for someone with no knowledge on how to work a car, was to get a cab or take the train. As there seemed to be no cabs in the nearby area, he was currently rushing towards the train station, small backpack bouncing on his back. He could hear the galleons clinging, his laboured breathing, and the furious roars of the creature behind him.

'Please, oh please let there be a train at the station', thought Harry. It was only a few hundred meters to the station, he had been there before on school trips. Rounding a corner, he saw the building at the end of the street. Small, flat and a dull yellow seemed to wink at him. Thankfully, a train was just pulling up. He risked a glance backwards, and the giant thing seemed to have too much momentum, as it crashed through two houses. It turned, annoyed and confused, to try to find Harry again.

As the station was at the end of the street, Harry had very little time before the train left. Taking off in a new sprint, he began to hear the heavy thumps of the giant when he was halfway to the train. A 30 meters left, Harry reckoned he could reach it in time. As he was a few metres from the train, the doors began to close. One short burst more, a giant lunge, and he dived headfirst into the train, the doors narrowly missing the heels of his ratty sneakers. Thankfully, this was the train for London, going every half hour from Little Whinging. The train began to chug forward, as Harry began to gasp in gulps of air. He had a real bad stamina. Just as the train had left the station, the giant ran through the small station house, grounding the rails on the other side to paste where he landed on them. The two other passengers in the carriage, an old man and a woman in her thirties, didn't seem to notice the thing that had almost killed them.

As the train dutifully made its way towards London, our young hero began planning his next move. Where should he go when he came to London? Where there any more of these _things_? Maybe he should take a vacation. The thought just fell into his head, but it was a surprisingly good one. It was so out of place, but it was something he wanted. Yes, decided Harry, he would take a vacation. Preferably to a place without giant things trying to kill you. And if there was one dream Harry had always had (besides getting his parents back), it was to visit the US. He had heard tales of it from the neighbor kids, and a lot of the cartoons and commercials Harry had listened to in the cupboard was in America. Besides, one was allowed to own a gun in the US, something Harry hoped would help against the giant thing.

Getting to America was surprisingly easy. He had found a travel bureau in Diagon Alley, signed a few papers, and had gotten something called a portkey. It was a small american flag, like ones he imagined very important americans had on their desk. Apparently, he only needed to say "Cheese,crackers and apple juice", and he would be whisked away to Magical Manhattan. He bought a few travel guides to the US. One was a map of important cities and roads, one was a big guide book to New York (both magical and muggle), another a book about american slang, and finally, one about the magical USA. He exchanged some pounds for dollars while he had the chance too. After finishing his purchases, and being assured by the shopkeeper that it was possible to visit Gringotts in America and taking out dollars there, he set off for a last meal in England. He found an old diner in muggle London, not long from The Leaky Cauldron, and proceeded to eat so much pizza that he felt ready to burst at the seams. He found a secluded alleyway, took hold of the small american flag, and said "Cheese, crackers and apple juice". In a moment Harry, with Hedwig on his shoulder, was whisked away from England.

 **A/N: Yeah, short intro, I know. However, I'll try to have longer chapters from now on. Be aware that I will write this story as if Harry was born in 1980. The birth date for Percy has not been decided yet for story purposes. However, he will play a major part in the story. Criticism is always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello. I own neither Harry Potter, nor Percy Jackson. This being said, on with the story!**

A very green Harry Potter appeared out of the middle of nowhere. The trip had been absolutely atrocious, a constant spinning, with lots of different shades of blue revolving around him as he had traveled over the Atlantic. He had arrived in a small hall, about the size of the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts, made in white marble. It was practically gleaming, except for the floor, which had a checkerboard pattern with marble and granite. It seemed like a normal floor, until two of the squares suddenly switched places. Some of the rest of the stones followed, and the result was an arrow pointing towards the exit. Harry stared a little at the floor, before hearing a voice shouting at him:

"Hey you, boy, move along!" shouted an american voice. Harry whipped his face upwards, to see a brown-haired wizard looking at him. He was dressed in light blue robes, and had slight stubble. Harry began to move towards the exit, staring at his surroundings in amazement. As he walked further out, he appeared to have come to a terminal, where all sorts of creatures and wizards were shuttling towards different directions. Most of the people here were wizards or witches, but he spotted two goblins, dressed as red jesters. They were not the only ones, as he could spot one or two centaurs, a few more goblins, and even a three meters tall panda bear! What was odd, however, was that almost all the wizards used muggle clothes, not like in Britain at all. Harry smiled. This could work out after all.

Exiting through one of the huge arches, he found himself on a busy street. People moved to and from, and it seemed like he was in the american version of Diagon Alley, as he saw many casual displays of magic around him. To his right, in the distance, there seemed to be a train station. To his left, about a hundred meters from him, the street split in two, dividing at a tall building. As he saw the shape, he recognized it as a Gringotts bank. After the first story of the bank, billboards had been placed. They advertised products such as "Magi-Cola", "Arthum's finest watches", "Grinchtooth's Finest Goblin Steel Socks", and one even featured a school, the "New York Magical Academy". He was in awe at the sights, the sounds, and the smells. As he walked down the stairs from the building he had arrived in, he even saw a few carpets flying by. He had never seen such a thing in Britain!

He allowed himself to be caught up in the flow of the people, and slipped out of it when he was about to move past an ice cream parlour. He walked inside, finding it cool and nice. There were five counters on a row in front of him, and there seemed to be only a mother and her two children as customers there. Seeing all the different flavours on display, he began to walk along the counters, and scan for a good flavour. He was still pretty full after stuffing himself with pizza, but he reckoned he could fit in at least two scoops of ice cream. After having scanned everything, he moved back to consider his choices. There were, after all, many. Which should he choose? "Goose liver" and "Sausage" were definitely out, along with "Cod" and "Salt". He ended up choosing vanilla and dark chocolate, and sat down at a table, glancing occasionally at the mass of people outside.

After finishing his ice cream (and feeling quite full again), he headed out to the street again. He had about a hundred dollars in his pocket, and he was prepared to be a tourist. He had read in his book that some companies offered portkeyes that had a "round trip" all over New York. This effectively meant that he could get to see all the sights he wanted to, all without much hassle! But first, he had to get accomodations for the next days. He was human, after all, and had to sleep sometime. After walking down the street for a while, he found a small hotel, squeezed between an electronics store and a doctor's office. It was called "Traveler's Home". 'A fitting name' mused Harry. He went inside. The lobby wasn't large, but it was not to small either. The wall were painted a relaxing yellow, and the counter was of wood. It wasn't small, but it was definitely clean. A woman who seemed about 70 manned the counter. Harry walked nervously up to the counter, and as he was about to speak, the woman interrupted:

"Not on the run from your parents, are you?" asked the woman, eyeing him suspiciously. It was understandable, he was dressed like a pauper.

"No, I'm on a trip alone. They thought I was big enough to go to New York on my own. Besides, my older brother lives here. I'll just call him if there is any trouble." answered Harry, surprised by how good his lie was. The woman gave him one last suspicious look, before asking:

"Do you have a reservation?" she asked

"No ma'am. Would it be possible to get some kind of brochure?" asked Harry. The woman silently handed him a brochure, with lists of price and rooms. Leafing through it, he found the perfect room. It was big enough for him, it had a nice enough price, it had its own bathroom, and it had a breakfast package included.

"I'll have one of the single rooms for a week please." said Harry. The woman turned around to the key rack, before taking down a key. She held it in her hand as she said:

"Now, that will be 70 dollars or seven galleons. Do you have enough?" asked the woman. Harry silently gave her seven 10 dollar bills in answer to her question. She took them from him, and gave him the key.

"Now, you just have to go up the stairs on the right, and it'll be on the second floor. The door to my left is to the breakfast hall. Breakfast will be served from seven to ten." said the woman, pointing at the stairs and the door as she mentioned them. Harry, securing his rucksack, walked up the stairs. The stairs continued upwards, but Harry walked in a hallway to his right as he reached the second floor. He looked at the key, number 13, and began his search for his room. The doors were placed tightly together, the door frames only a few centimetres from each other. Reaching number thirteen, he pulled out his key, unlocked the door. and walked inside.

The room was a comfortable five times five meters big, with a bed pressed into the wall on his left, and a door to the bathroom on his right. A TV was placed so that he could lay in bed and watch it, and he also had a couch, two chairs and a table. The floor was a light wood, and the walls were painted white. There was a window at the other end of the room, with a nice view of the street. Taking off the rucksack, Harry first stuck his head inside the bathroom. It had white tiles, with a sink, a toilet and a shower. Three toilet paper rolls were stacked on a small shelf, and two white towels for the shower were neatly folded and placed conveniently so that they could be reached from within the shower. A hand towel, also white, was hung at the side of the sink. After a quick use of the bathroom, Harry threw himself onto the bed. It had been a long day after all.

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but it was still light outside, so Harry reckoned that it was still day. Going downstairs after taking a few of his things with him, he was about to go out on the street when he heard a loud laugh behind him, as if coming from behind a door. He turned quickly, but there was no one there. Looking around cautiously, he opened the door to the breakfast hall.

A meal was underway. Tens of people stood in line for a buffet, and even more were spread across the huge hall, sitting at tables and talking with each other. Harry was shocked. He couldn't have slept the whole night away, could he? Glancing up at a clock, he saw that it was a quarter past eight. He had really slept through the whole night! Although, it did make sense. He had been knackered after yesterday, running from a huge cyclops did that to you. Walking over to the line of people, he went to the back of it. After patiently waiting for his turn, he grabbed a plate, and loaded it with as much as he could it. After polishing of the breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, toast, pizza and pancakes, he finished with a glass of Magi-Cola. It left a pleasant taste in his mouth, along with the ice cream he had for afters. Harry had rarely felt as full as he was now, so he walked up to his room again. After brushing his teeth, he walked out on the street, and activated his portkey.

He was transported to a place with a good view of the ocean. He was quite high up, and after reading a plaque, he found out he was inside the Statue of Liberty. He wandered about for a bit, before finding himself finished. There were too many people anyway. He activated the portkey again, but not before he had visited the gift shop and bought a miniature of the statue. He was whisked away to an exciting day as tourist.

At around seven, Harry found himself back at the hotel. He was exhausted, but happy. It had been so much fun! He had taken his meals throughout the day, in the form of bagels, and one memorable time, McDonald's. He had gotten his first Happy Meal, and it had tasted so, so, American! He was ecstatic after his long day. However, he had one last thing he wanted to watch for the day. He had gotten a tip that Times Square sometimes had displays made by local groups, with stunning dance tricks. He was not disappointed. The show was fantastic, and he gladly gave 20 dollars to the guy walking around with a hat. The things those guys had done! Backflips, frontflips, and the incredible displays of dexterity had left him floored. Now completely exhausted, Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face.

During the next days, Harry did many things. He visited museum, tourist spots, and even went to a show on Broadway. It had been great fun, and he had even managed to watch the "American International Dueling Championship". The displays of magic featured left him almost gaping in awe. He, a soon-to-be third year, wouldn't even last a second against these powerful wizards and witches. There had been so many different kinds of magic, shamans, monks, dances, alchemy, charms, transfiguration, and there had even been a guy who had thrown potions at his opponent. His opponent had been hit with a Draught of Absentmindness, leaving him unable to resist his opponent. The winner, a woman named Julia Reese, had displayed such power that he had felt like an ant watching it. But, despite the fierce competition, all the competitors displayed sportsmanship of an amazing quality.

It was on the sixth day that Harry decided to go to the beach. He bought some swimwear, and asked the woman at the counter for a good place to bathe.

"Well, I usually go to Florida, but with all the mosquitoes, I recommend Montauk, on Long Island. It's nice this time of the year" said the woman. Harry thanked her, paid for the items, and went back to his hotel room. He packed his small rucksack for a day at the beach. He stuffed a towel, sunscreen, his swimwear and some food into his rucksack. At impulse, he also added his small knife and his wand. He also had some dollars for ice cream.

Harry set off from his hotel, heading in the direction of the train station he had seen earlier. It was still difficult to move through the mass of people that always seemed to be present in New York. As he eventually reached the train station, he found it to be one. Trains were driving to and forth, and he looked up at a huge billboard. Scanning through it, he finally found the train that was to depart to Montauk. It was a quarter of an hour until the train was going to depart. Quickly grabbing a sandwich as lunch, he waited for the train to arrive. It arrived five minutes before it was going to depart, so Harry boarded the train. It was sleek, and bullet formed. It was white-grey colour, maybe chrome, with red stripes painted on. The interior was just as futuristic, with white being the dominant colour. It seemed almost sterile.

Harry sat himself down in one of the (thankfully) grey seats. It was nice and soft, and seemed to mold to fit his form. He took out his ticket just in case someone came and checked, and pulled out a book he had bought. It was 'The Fellowship of the Ring', and he was halfway through it already. After sitting still for a while, the train began to move. It didn't make a sound as it glided forwards, faster and faster towards his destination. It didn't take too long before a voice announced that they were moving into Montauk. Slowly, ever so slowly, the train began to break, still not a sound made as it approached the station. Finally stopping, a woman's voice announced:

"Thank you for choosing Richmond Train Lines. Be sure to choose us another time!". Harry walked of the train to find himself on an platform, made from old, grey stone. The station house was built in an old, classic style, but it still looked new. He began to walk away on a street, following a sign that said "Beach 300m away". As he stepped past two buildings, he found himself staring out at what seemed like an endless beach. Sand, sand, and more sand as long as the eye could see. And there, right in front of him was the ocean, a huge, churning mass of dark blue. It seemed endless, eternal, infinite, and he felt more like an ant than ever before.

The ocean seemed hostile, resentful towards Harry. However, it was also docile, as if to say: _Do not enter me, but I will allow you to be near me_. Harry understood the message perfectly, and began rubbing in sunscreen. Even if he couldn't bathe in the ocean, he could still sunbathe, something he hoped would bring a nice tan to his too pale skin. After finishing with the sunscreen, Harry spread out his towel and laid down on it. He luckily had a pair of sunglasses, so he decided to read. He had been reading for about an hour when he felt his stomach growl. He stood up, and he could see a small kiosk in the distance. Harry began to walk over there, in the hopes of finding something to eat.

Reaching it, he bought a hot dog, and wolfed it down. It was not the healthiest food, but it would do for now. After he had finished the hot dog, he also bought himself an ice cream. It was just a vanilla, but he decided that he would buy some more later in the day. He went back to his towel, and laid on his other side, and continued reading.

After a few more hours, the sun began to set. Harry had already been numerous times to the kiosk to buy himself more ice cream. He began packing his stuff together, when he heard a low hiss. It was far away, but he was not able to judge the distance. Most people would think it was the wind or something similar, but Harry knew better. Fighting a 60-foot snake did that to you. Harry put his last stuff into his backpack nervously, before straightening and looking around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. In fact, it was so _not_ out of the ordinary, that Harry immediately smelled something fishy at once. Literally. A small distance to the south, the ocean seemed to churn, and it emitted a strong smell of rotten fish, a smell strong enough to make Harry gag.

Harry slung his backpack over his shoulders, but he still had his wand in hand. Taking a last look behind him, he began to speed walk towards the train station, desperately hoping that what had caused the smell would not follow him. Just as he rounded the corner to get on the street, he saw something he would always remember.

It was a snake, a serpent, a huge monster! It was scaly, and the sun glinted in it's poisonous green hide. What was worst however, was the shape of the creature. It was like two snakes, only their tail were cut off where they would have began to tap out. Where it had presumably been cut, the two snakes had been fused together into one, long serpent with a head in each end. The length of the snake totaled up to 60 feet long, as long as the basilisk Harry had fought in the beginning of the summer. The only difference was that this specimen had two heads instead of one, which likely meant that it was double as venomous.

Quickly gathering his wits, Harry ran as fast as he could towards the train station. In the distance, he could see the train gliding in to the station, sleek and chrome, with red stripes. If he remembered correctly, he only had a few seconds margin with the speed he was going. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Just as he was about to repeat what he had done in Surrey (jumping onto the train), the doors closed, quite literally, in his face. Harry had been mid-jump, and had crashed, _hard_ , into the closed train doors. The two seconds it had taken for his mind to come back to itself, had been enough for the magical train to disappear.

 _Dammit!_ echoed in the mind of Harry at that very moment. He quickly picked himself up again, to see the snake approaching him again.

 _§King-slayer, king-slayer, king-slayer§_ it hissed, over and over again as it approached. It moved in a very odd manner, with one snake jerking itself forward at a time. Unfortunately for Harry, it seemed that they had been stuck together for very long, as it was a smooth and fast transition from one snake's turn to move to the other's turn. It was now right above him, both heads turned to strike him at once. The smell of rotten fish that emitted from it's mouth made his eyes water, except for, well, the fact that he was about to die.

 _I'm going to die. This is it. I'm going to die. Harry Potter, dead at 12 years old. At least I'll see my parents again_ thought Harry dimly. The heads lunged. A scream sliced through the air.

 **A/N: I know that mobile phones were not common around 1992, but please ignore this. I am also aware that the price for the hotel doesn't match up with a modern day one, but they have magic. They can clean up after a guest in a matter of seconds, and can house hundreds because of expansion charms. Thus, they don't need many employees, and rooms come cheaper. Another thing I've added is that in Wizarding America, dollars and galleons are used side by side. Criticism is always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had not been Harry that had screamed, not at all. It was instead a strange creature, half goat and half man. It had a large wooden club grasped in both hands, and it was currently occupied beating the part of the snake where the two heads were joined. The scream, Harry figured, had been a war cry, distracting the creature enough that it didn't kill him. The half man half goat (satyr, a voice inside Harry whispered) was a pretty buff guy, and seemed to be around 20 years old. With a final, mighty "Dieeeeeeee!" from the satyr, the snake seemed to collapse. As in, not being there anymore. The skin of the snake folded itself together, and yellow dust poured out of the skin. And on top of the pile of dust, the satyr stood with his club, wearing a defiant expression on his face.

Harry could only gape. Here, he had been seconds away from death, only to be saved by a goat-man. Then, Harry began to accept it. Yes, he had been saved by something out of a myth from something out of a myth. Yes, his savior was half goat. And yes, he had no idea if the satyr would kill him too.

"Names Ferdinand. Yours?" asked the satyr gruffly. He looked annoyed, as if he would rather be anywhere but there.

"H-harry, sir" stuttered Harry in response. He was, after all, afraid that Ferdinand would kill him. Best to be on his best behaviour.

"Well then, since you don't have a weapon on you… I would guess that you don't know?" said Ferdinand, hesitant.

"Don't know what? Sir." added Harry hastily. Ferdinand sighed and rubbed his hand in his face.

"Well, I'll give you a quick rundown. The greek gods are real. So are demigods and everything from the… _myths_." said Ferdinand, spitting the last word. The contempt for the word was clear.

"Since you were attacked by a monster, that means you are one of those demigods, or at the very least a descendant of one. Now, demigods are attacked quite regularly by monsters, though this monster was a more special one. Point is, we need to get you to safety. Luckily for you, safety is called Camp Half-Blood, and is located here in Montauk" continued Ferdinand. Harry could almost not believe it. It all seemed so surreal, so, so, unbelievable. But still, a small voice in the back of his mind whispered to him that it was the truth, that he should follow this satyr.

With accepting that he was a demigod, another problem arose. Had one of his parents cheated on the other? Was he not a Potter, or his mother's son? Luckily, he could take solace in another thing Ferdinand had revealed: he may just be a descendant.

"Now, the camp is about half an hour away, walking. You don't look like you have much in the way of stamina, scrawny as you are. We have to get moving, as fast as possible" ordered Ferdinand. And so they walked at a fast pace. Ferdinand was obviously more fit, and seemed anxious about the fact that they were walking and not running. As they walked, Harry began asking more and more about the Greek world. Ferdinand answered as patiently as one could expect from him. Yes, he most likely had siblings. Yes, he had real family. Yes, they would help him survive. And yes, he was most likely no longer an orphan. The last bit ignited conflicting feelings in Harry. On one hand, to actually have a parent, that was something Harry had always been dreaming of. On the other hand, what an asshole the parent must be, to leave him at the mercy of the Dursleys.

"You see that hill over there?" Ferdinand asked, and pointed to a small hill in front of them. Harry nodded.

"Camp Half-Blood is right past that" said Ferdinand. A small smile ignited itself on Harry's face. And that was when it all went wrong. A shadow flew over them. When they looked up, they could see five creatures, each a little bigger than a horse. They were winged, and had the back of a horse and the front of an eagle. Hippogriffs. Harry was snapped out of his stupor by one of them screeching and diving towards him. Ferdinand was frantically trying to pull Harry with him.

"Come on, we can still make it!" shouted Ferdinand as they ran towards the hill, towards safety. They had to constantly turn their heads so that they could dodge the Hippogriffs that were diving towards them. And then, a few meters from the top of the hill, Harry slipped on the grass. A cry came from his throat. Ferdinand could do nothing as a Hippogriff grabbed Harry's body of the ground, and lifted him ten, twenty meters into the air. The Hippogriff that held Harry in its front claws was suddenly attacked by one of the other Hippogriffs. They seemed to be fighting over who of them that should get Harry. The Hippogriff that was attacked saw no choice but to drop Harry to the ground, so that it could defend itself with its claws.

This entailed that Harry was plummeting twenty meters, straight downwards. The cry came back, this time much stronger. Harry had no broom, no wand, nothing to protect himself. He could only scream as the ground came closer and closer. He felt a small pain in his legs as he hit the ground. Then, nothing.

Harry woke up slowly. He was laying on something soft, most likely a bed. He could gradually begin to hear a few noises, but he still felt very tired. Outside, sounds of metal against metal could be heard, but also children's laughter. As he was laying on the bed, he tried to remember what had happened. He and Ferdinand had been attacked by Hippogriffs. He had been dropped about twenty meters of the ground. He was pleasantly surprised to feel no pain from his legs. Just to be sure that they hadn't been cut off, he twitched his toes. Whew, his feet had luckily survived.

After laying silent for a bit more, he opened his eyes. He was in a white, sterile room. It didn't have a cold feel to it, like he would expect, but rather a warm feeling, not quite unlike the summer that was outside. He sat up in bed, and found himself wearing an orange T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Neither of them were his. As he was propping himself up on the headboard and his pillows, someone came into his room.

It was a teenager, about seventeen years old. He looked fit, but Harry couldn't quite see under the doctor's coat the teenager was wearing. He had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes, and a stethoscope slung around his neck. If there was anything he looked like, it was a stereotypical surfer that had decided to dress up like a stereotypical doctor.

"So, finally awake then? Do you feel any pain, discomfort, anything?" asked the teenager.

"No sir, I feel perfectly fine. Though, may I ask why my legs aren't broken? I fell quite far, and landed on my legs, so I thought they would at least be bruised" asked Harry.

"Well, from what I've been told, Ferdinand explained about the greek world to you" here, he looked questiongly at Harry. Harry nodded to confirm that he had, in fact, been told about it.

"Well, we've got some extraordinary medicine here at Camp Half-Blood. Food of the gods, called ambrosia and nectar. We've injected you with some nectar while you were asleep, so you should be up in a jiffy. Well, we just have to make some more checks, bones are always quite tricky to heal with godly stuff." said the doctor.

"Tell me if you feel any discomfort now" said the doctor, and began poking Harry's legs with his pencil. Harry didn't feel a thing, and told him so.

"Well, that's a relief. I'll go get Ferdinand, and he can show you around camp. By the way, what's your name?" asked the doctor.

"Harry. Harry Potter" answered Harry.

"Jay. Jay Harden. Son of Apollo." replied the doctor. Harry found himself alone again as Jay went to find Ferdinand. After only two minutes, Jay came back with Ferdinand.

"Well, I'll leave you two now. Consider yourself released." said Jay as he walked away, scribbling something down on his clipboard. Harry got out of bed, and was shown the way out of the sick bay. Outside, the sun was shining. The whole of camp was covered in fresh, green grass, with exceptions like something that looked like an arena, a volleyball court and an amphitheater. Buildings seemed to be placed at random here and there, and the sick bay was a buildon on a big, blue house. Ferdinand guided Harry towards a group of twelve large cabins, pointing out different things as they walked.

"Over there we have the volleyball court" here, he pointed at a patch of sand with a net stretched over it. It was currently unoccupied. "-and over there we have the arena." here, he pointed at a large circle of sand with a couple of benches at the side. Teenagers, young adults and kids were fighting with knives, swords, spears and daggers. At the side, some were practicing archery. One of them, curiously, used a crossbow.

"The arena is where we train with weapons, and is the place at Camp Half-Blood with the highest number of deaths, after the volleyball court." explained Ferdinand. Harry looked at him weirdly at the last part. They trudged on, until they got to the cabins. Harry idly noticed that they were arranged in the form of a horseshoe.

"Here, we have the cabins where the demigods sleep. You sleep in different cabins based on who your godly parent is. As you haven't been claimed yet, you will sleep in the Hermes cabin. Any questions so far?" asked Ferdinand.

"Yes, just one. What does being claimed mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, it is your godly parent proclaiming that you are his or hers son. It usually happens with the god's symbol appearing over your head. So,if you are a son of Apollo, a sun appears over your head, but if you're a son of Ares, you have a hog appear over your head. Makes sense?" asked Ferdinand. Harry nodded, because, in a way, it did.

"Well, let's meat your cabin councillor. He's got a free period now, so he's most likely trying to clean his cabin a little. He's a neat freak, you see." said Ferdinand, guiding Harry with him towards the Hermes cabin. Ferdinand knocked on the door, before walking in. Harry nervously followed him in, hiding in the back of the cabin.

"Ah, just the man I was looking for! Michael Roscoe, meet Harry Potter. Harry Potter, meet Michael Roscoe" said Ferdinand as he introduced them to each other. Michael was a boy of about seventeen, with a somewhat round, yet still handsome face. He had blue eyes, a tan that seemed to be year-around, and long, dark bags under his eyes. Seriously, was everyone in camp tanned? He too, had an orange T-shirt with the same design as Harry. Michael stuck out his hand, and they shook.

"Well Michael, if you can take over his tour from here, I'll be going to meet with Chiron. Have to discuss about legal papers for Harry here. Harry, Chiron will be expecting you in about two hours, meet at the Big House." said Ferdinand as he left. An awkward silence hung in the air, as the two teens stood in the dark cabin. Michael began fidgeting with his hands soon, as he began to look around the cabin. Harry looked around, and found it to be nice, if a little cramped. There wasn't much in the way of light, and cots with sleeping bags on them were spread about.

"Want to help me tidy the place?" asked Michael, a faint hope behind his eyes.

"Yeah, sure" answered Harry. They started cleaning and such in silence for a bit, before Harry began asking Michael about camp, and the greek world. Michael was quiet for a bit, but he quickly warmed up to Harry once he discovered that Harry had a talent for cleaning. When they were done and had found a place for Harry to sleep, Harry reckoned he may have gotten a new friend. All in all, he was quite hungry when they were heading out. After a small discussion, they decided to grab a bit of lunch before Michael would show him the rest of the camp. Michael showed the way to the dining pavilion, where they had a burger each, and drinks from the coolest goblets Harry had ever seen.

With full bellies, Michael showed Harry the rest of the camp. There was the stable with winged horses, pegasi! There was also a rock climbing wall with lava, an armory, a forge, a forest filled with dangers, and even a lake! Camp was filled with exciting things, things Harry couldn't wait to experience himself. Soon, however, the meeting with Chiron was imminent. Chiron, Harry had learned, was a centaur and the leader of camp. Harry soon found himself walking with Michael into a small room, just inside the Big House.

"Well, you must be Harry then. Have Michael showed you around camp?" asked Chiron. Chiron seemed to be a middle aged man from the waist up. He had thinning brown hair, a brown beard, and brown eyes. As he sported a tan too, brown would be the best way to describe Chiron, especially the part of him that was a horse was also coloured brown.

"Yes sir, he's been very nice" answered Harry nervously. He was, after all, afraid that Michael would get in trouble.

"Excellent, if you would both please be seated" here, he pointed towards a small coffee table with three chairs. Harry and Michael sat down, while Chiron kneeled on the other side of the table. A few papers were laying at the table.

"Now, here we have the legal papers that we found in your backpack." here, he pulled up Harry's passport and birth certificate.

"But we also found a wand. It is yours, right?" asked Chiron, as he placed Harry's wand on the table.

"Yes sir" gulped Harry, still a little nervous.

"Well, as you are a wizard and a foreign citizen, we have some more problems. I assume you go to Hogwarts, as you are british?" asked Chiron.

"Yes sir, I go to Hogwarts. Is it going to be any problem with me staying here? If not, I could just leave, I don't wa-" here, Chiron interrupted Harry.

"It will be no bother at all, don't worry. I'll just have to contact the American Wizarding Congress, and draw up some papers for you. It is easier for us to become the ward of someone, as we have some wizards in the know. Now, over to other matters. From your deficiency of vital nutrients, your previous reaction and you being underweight, I would wager a guess that you were abused" said Chiron. Harry looked quite alarmed.

"Is, is that going to be a problem? Sir?" asked Harry.

"Not to worry. Unfortunately, or fortunately in your case, we are experts in dealing with child abuse. We'll just set you on a diet, get you a special training regimen, and you'll be ready to join the other's generic training program in about two weeks. Every cabin councillor has been through a course in basic psychology, so you will have a few sessions with Michael here, your councillor until you've been claimed. Do you have any further questions?" asked Chiron. Harry shook his head.

"Good. I just need you to sign a few papers for me, and we'll meet again in early August to discuss your education in the wizarding world." said Chiron. Harry read through the papers, and signed them. After taking his backpack with him and making sure his passport and birth certificate were safe with Chiron, he and Michael walked out of the Big House. It was around four in the afternoon, so they quickly went back to the cabin so Harry could dump his belongings there. After that, they went to the dining pavilion for dinner with the others. Harry was a little nervous that the others wouldn't like him, but if they were as nice as Michael, he could see himself getting more friends.

"Now, after we have taken what we want to eat, we usually sacrifice a part of the meal to the gods. I almost always sacrifice to my father, Hermes, but I sometimes sacrifice to others if I feel thankful for something from them. We sacrifice by dumping a part of our meal in the hearth. Understood?" asked Michael. Harry nodded, deciding on who he wanted to sacrifice to. First of, Hermes, because he let people stay in his cabin. Secondly, he would sacrifice to his godly parent, whoever that was. Thirdly, he would sacrifice to Apollo, as it was his children that had nursed him back to health.

The rest of the cabin soon caught up with them, and they stood in a line. Harry had a slice of loaf, and some lasagna along with some soda. As Harry sacrificed his food to the gods, he also tried to pour some of his soda over the hearth. Luckily, he was stopped by Michael before he could embarrass himself in front of the whole camp. After gobbling down his meal (it truly was delicious), he went with the others to the Amphitheater, where they sang around a bonfire. Harry went to bed that night, stomach full with lasagna and marshmallows, and head full of dreams and hopes.

As the days went by, Harry found himself getting more and more friends (family, a small voice whispered in his head), and he got happier and healthier. The training regimen was hard, but not as hard as it would be if he was a mortal. That was a difference with demigods, they were naturally stronger, more attractive, more intelligent and more agile than the average mortal, as Harry soon learned to call them. He also went to bed with a full stomach and a head full of Ancient Greek words, as they were a few of the lessons he was allowed. He wasn't the only one who was in a post-abusive program, he also had Ryan and Jeff with him. They were all three unclaimed, and the three twelve year olds soon became friends. The sessions with Michael were soon over too - though that did not mean they stopped being friends.

Two weeks after he had gotten to camp, Harry celebrated his recovery, and soon cursed it as he became caught up in the most intense physical exercises he had ever gone through. It was simply horrible, and Harry went to bed with his body aching all over, and a few cuts from sword fight. Harry personally preferred hand-to-hand combat, but he was also quite good with swords. By the time his birthday had arrived, he was as healthy as any other half-blood at camp. He was still unclaimed, as was Ryan, but Jeff had been claimed by Hephaestus. Harry was the happiest he had ever been, and he had gladly participate in celebrating the fourth of July with his friends. He got some teasing about him being a brit, but it was never with ill intent. Soon, August approached and so did the meeting with Chiron. Harry was called to the Big House during Ancient Greek, something that was met with whispers of "lucky bastard".

"So, you have three options as I see them." began Chiron when Harry was seated.

"One: You stay at camp year-round, being home-schooled in magic, though it will mainly be self-study. You will have to pass annual exams at the AWC. Option two: You enroll in Ilvermorny, the american wizarding school, but continue with your holidays here at camp. Number three, you continue at Hogwarts, but stay your holidays here. Either way, you will have to stay at camp during the holidays, as you are not yet strong enough to protect yourself." said Chiron. Harry sat in deep thought. On one hand, he loved camp and never wanted to leave, on the other, he also loved Hogwarts. It was a tough choice, but he could settle for the compromise.

"I'll want to continue at Hogwarts, but I also want to stay at camp." answered Harry.

"Well, I'll set things up for you, and I'll order some papers you need to sign. I expect they will be here in a week. Now onto the other reason I called you here. As most of your family is american, and you seem to like it here, Michael has proposed the idea of dual citizenship. It would not make you less of a brit, if that is what you are afraid of, but it will make you an american too. It will make it easier to get certain things done in america, particularly regarding guardianship and such. It would also be easier for you to get a permit for using your wand outside of school." said Chiron.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I love it here, and everyone is nice to me, and, and-" here, Chiron interrupted Harry.

"Well, I'll get some more papers for you to sign. I'll also get you a portkey, so you can easily travel to and from camp." said Chiron. He smiled at Harry, before bidding him goodbye.

 **AN: Ha, take that guest who thought this was abandoned! I am a slow writer, but I'll try my best to update as often as I can. Thanks for the reviews, but please tell me if I've written something wrong, it's the only way I can improve.**


End file.
